


Morning Moments

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #64: “You do have your moments. Not many, but you do.”, Pink, Stuttering.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Moments

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #64: “You do have your moments. Not many, but you do.”, Pink, Stuttering.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Moments

~

Severus woke just before sunrise. Shifting carefully to not disturb Harry, he eyed the clock.

He wasn’t careful enough, however. “What time is it?” Harry whispered, eyes closed. 

“Six forty-five,” Severus murmured. “When do you report to work?” 

Harry sighed. “Theoretically eight, but I’m not always successful.” 

Severus smirked. “Yes, I recall your poor punctuality habits. Evidently some things haven’t changed.”

“Hey, I can be punctual.” Harry’s cheeks flushed pink. “Sometimes.” He nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “Are you complaining? If I’m late this morning it’s because I spent extra naked time with you.” 

Severus cupped Harry’s arse. “Good point.” 

“You sound surprised.” Harry slid his leg between Severus’ thighs. “I’ll have you know I’m full of brilliant ideas.” 

Severus shifted, pressing the very tip of his finger inside Harry. He smiled when Harry moaned, pushing back against his hand. “You do have your moments,” he allowed. “Before we started this I’d have said not many, but--”

“But n-now...your opinion’s c-changed?” Harry stuttered, his breath escaping in soft puffs as Severus’ finger moved deeper.

“Indeed.” Murmuring a Lubrication Charm, Severus slipped a second finger in, gratified by Harry’s moan.

“So has mine,” whimpered Harry, riding Severus’ fingers. “It’s taken a while...to see it. I used to--” His words trailed off as Severus began sliding both fingers in and out. “Fuck, Severus.” 

“That’s the plan,” Severus purred, avidly watching Harry’s face as he fell apart. “If you’re agreeable.” 

In reply, Harry rolled on top of Severus. “Please.”

Severus quickly slicked his cock and then Harry was sinking onto him, riding him. Severus watched Harry move. He was gorgeous, and as the sun came up over the horizon, its rays turned Harry’s skin golden. 

Severus’ orgasm almost surprised him, and arching up, he spilled into Harry. Within moments Harry came, too, his warm come spreading over Severus stomach as he collapsed atop Severus. 

“Think I’ll just stay here for a while,” Harry murmured.

“You need to shower,” replied Severus. “Unless you fancy showing up at the Ministry smelling like sex.”

Harry laughed softly. “Well, when you put it like that--” 

“Come on,” said Severus, patting Harry’s bum. “Into the shower with you. Let’s get you to work.” 

~


End file.
